


9:36:18

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Y-G-October 2018 [17]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Purge Fusion, M/M, Minor Violence, Polyamory, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: He had spent the last three years beingso. carefull.to avoid this night, and now here he was, running around outside like an idiot, all because his freaking boss didn't care that he needed to get off work early in order to be home on time, because his car was in the shop and apparently the universe wanted him deadNow here he was, having spent the last three hours outside on the worst night of the year, just trying his hardest to freakingsurvive, because instead of exporting Captain Crunch cereal or the tradition of trick-or-treating, America justhadto export the freakingPURGEDay 17 of Y-G-October 2018





	9:36:18

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finaiarel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finaiarel/gifts).



> Day 17 of this thing http://horrificmemes.tumblr.com/post/177941943723/its-that-tiiiime-just-like-last-fall-im-giving "locked"
> 
> I really want to do a proper Purge AU some day, but today is not that day
> 
> The title is supposed to be how much time is left in Purge Night but I'm sure that didn't come across (unfortunately)
> 
> Also, "Kagome Kagome" is a Japanese game similar to "Duck Duck Goose", the tagged person stands in a circle of people with their eyes closed and has to guess who's behind them when the circle stops moving

Crap...

Crap crap crap crap crap!!!!

How had this happened to him?

He had spent the last three years being _so. carefull._ to avoid this night, and now here he was, running around outside like an idiot, all because his freaking boss didn't care that he needed to get off work early in order to be home on time, because his car was in the shop and apparently the universe wanted him dead

Now here he was, having spent the last three hours outside on the worst night of the year, just trying his hardest to freaking _survive_ , because instead of exporting Captain Crunch cereal or the tradition of trick-or-treating, America just _had_ to export the freaking _PURGE_

One night a year when all crime was legal- including murder

Joey wasn't stupid- despite what most people said

He knew that none of this was about "freedom", it was about population control and getting rid of the lower class, he just couldn't figure out why Japan- one of the lowest crime rate countries in the world, with a great economy and no real population problems- would sign on for this

Was it for tourism?

Was it some political move he didn't understand?

He didn't know, and he supposed it didn't really matter, The Purge was here, and it wasn't going anywhere any time soon

Thus, here he was, running around desperately to get away from the _crazy people_ roaming the streets, trying his hardest to get home

He'd been out here for over three hours now and he was going to have a stroke, he just knew it

He just wanted to get home, that was all

He just wanted to get home before someone found him and _murdered_ him

He slid down an alley way, racing towards the gate at the end

If he could hop over that then he could take a back alley way home and be there in half an hour... provided he didn't run into any trouble

He just had to get there first

He just had to--

_"Kagome Kagome, when oh when will it come out?"_

No..... oh hell oh hell oh hell-

_"When oh when will it come out? The crane and the turtle slipped, who is behind you now?"_

His stomach was churning, he was nearly shaking, slowly, he forced himself to turn around, releasing a shuddering breath when he took a look at the three freaks standing behind him

All of them were wearing oni masks, brandishing weapons of varying degrees, one had a big nife, another had a chainsaw, and the third had a freaking katana

_Ofcourse_ this was his luck

"If you can guess who any of us are, we'll let you go," the one with the chainsaw offered

But Joey didn't recognize the voice, and he didn't recognize the body types of any of his attackers either, he had a feeling he didn't know any of them, that they were just messing with him...

He gritted his teeth, his heart pounding, preparing himself for a fight, but just as the despicable trio started making their way towards him-....

***BANG!***

***BANG!***

***BANG!***

Three gun shots, each attacker falling to the ground within seconds

The blonde lifted his head slowly, staring at the figure across from him

It was a stranger

A complete stranger, holding a handgun, and _not_ wearing a mask

Masks were by no means obligatory for Purge Night, but they were traditional, most people who went out to have "fun" on this night wore them, so why-..?

"You may want to get moving before someone else comes along, won't you come with me now so you can get off the streets?"

Ah.. yeah, yeah that was probably a good idea

He hurried forward, but paused long enough to reach down and rip the masks off of the bodies in the street, eyes narrowing in annoyance

Just as he thought, he'd never seen them before in his life, he never would have been able to answer that freaking game of their's, wich meant....

He was being set up, just like he thought...

"Are you coming?" the stranger called a second later, bringing Joey to glance up, followed by a quick nod, before he sprinted forward and rushed into the van he was being ushered into

Any other night of the year, getting into a stranger's van without protection of any kind of any real reason to be there was the stupidest thing a person could do

But now?

It was just one of the many bad options in a never-ending sea of bad options that didn't seem to be punctuated with anything even remotely good

"So uh... ya' gonna maybe tell me what the hell is goin' on?" he finally asked as the van door shut, giving him the opportunity to glance around and take note of the fact that this wasn't an ordinary van, it was more like a camper actually...

The heroic stranger climbed inside after him, settling on the couch sort of thing next to Joey as the van took off

It only then occurred to the blonde that there was someone else in the driver's seat

"You were a damsel in distress, our job is to help damsels in distress on Purge Night," the stranger mused with an easy shrug

"Be a little more clear Sweetheart," the driver called back with a quiet laugh

The stranger seemed to blush a little at that, apparently not happy with the "reprimand" (if you could call it that) as he turned to Joey and held his hand out

"I'm Atem, and you are?"

"O-Oh um.... Joey, nice to meet ya'," the blonde replied slowly, staring at the stranger- _Atem _\- for a moment to see if he was being conned before finally placing his hand in the other's for a firm but freindly shake__

__"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, the driver's name is Yugi, by the way, he's also a paramedic, if you need any medical assistance-"_ _

__"O-Oh uh, no, I should be fine, thanks, could ya' just maybe... tell me exactly what the hell is goin' on here?"_ _

__"Right, I apologize if I seemed cryptic, that was not my intention, we are running a rescue service for Purge Night, when we see someone in danger, we help them, if they need medical attention, Yugi will take care of them, otherwise we simply continue driving until the vehicle is full, then we go back to our safe house to drop off everyone we can with our partner Seto, we double check to insure that no one has any weapons or other potentially dangerous materials, then drop them off inside, as long as everyone behaves there isn't any trouble,"_ _

__"An' if people don't behave?" Joey asked suspiciously_ _

__"Then whoever isn't behaving is asked to leave," Atem shrugged back easily, popping the chamber out of his gun and noting the number of bullets before opening a small cabinet nearby and grabbing a box, likely to refill the nearly empty chamber_ _

__"... That's it?"_ _

__"That's it,"_ _

__"So what do you two get outta this then? Ya' don't get paid do ya'?"_ _

__"No,"_ _

__"An' ya' don't get any other kinda compensation like special favors or meetin' important people or nothin' like that, right?"_ _

__"Correct,"_ _

__"Then what's the point? Why do ya' go 'round every year riskin' your necks for a bunch o' strangers for absolutely no reason?!"_ _

__Atem seemed to think about that for a moment, legitimately tossing it around in his mind, before turning his attention to Joey once again_ _

__"We really just want to help people, and this is a good way of doing it," the driver- Yugi- explained from the front seat_ _

__"Yes, as my partner said, we wish to help people and this is a good way of doing that,"_ _

__"We both hate The Purge, so does Seto, we also figured this would be a good way of standing against it," Yugi added from the front seat_ _

__Huh..._ _

__Joey knew in the back of his mind that things were never as simple as they seemed, that there was no such thing as good deeds done for free or being good for the sake of being good_ _

__People always wanted something out of it_ _

__Joey just wondered what the "something" for these two was...._ _

__"How far away from this 'safe house' are we anyway?" he finally decided to ask_ _

__"Actually not very far at all, we just finished dropping some people off there about... thirty minutes ago? So maybe twenty minutes from here, why? I'm guessing that this really isn't your style and you want to go inside?" Yugi suggested_ _

__Ah...._ _

__He's been called out...._ _

__"That's ok, you know," the driver added a moment later_ _

__"Not everyone has to have a strong enough constitution for this stuff that they can handle what we do, there's nothing wrong with wanting to be out of harm's way, and if you want to head on to our safe house, we're pretty close by, so we can just turn around and drop you off,"_ _

__Joey hadn't realized it, but he had been tense all this time, tense with anxiety, tense with nerves, with the frustrations of waiting, so the offer actually sounded like a pretty big releif_ _

__"Ya' sure it ain't a problem?"_ _

__"It'll be fine, really," Yugi called out again_ _

__"We're sure, as my partner said, we just came from there, so it really isn't a problem, perhaps we'll just take the opposite direction when we leave this time, try going the other way for anyone who needs help there," Atem added_ _

__"That's probably a good idea," Joey agreed with a nod_ _

__It was still too early to let his guard down, he knew that, but maybe.... just.... _maybe_..... these guys were legit_ _

__For the next twenty minutes, Joey rode with the two of them, and they talked about everything and nothing_ _

__They talked about work- Atem wrote children's books, Yugi was a paramedic, and their partner Seto owned a company- and about how Joey had come to be out here on Purge Night to begin with_ _

__They talked about family- Yugi and Atem were only children with no living relatives, Seto had a little brother and no parents, things had gotten ... quiet... when it came to talking about family, honestly, so Joey didn't linger on it_ _

__They talked about their homes- Seto, apparently, was pretty wealthy, and had massive security features for Purge Night, plus a second house with the same features that they used as an emergency base, so that people who only knew their address wouldn't be able to find them_ _

__(Also, apparently they had just gotten a dog named Zelda)_ _

__All in all, Joey found himself really liking these guys_ _

__They liked eachother so much, in fact, that by the time they had pulled up to the safe house, they had already exchanged phone numbers and email addresses_ _

__"Truly, it's been such a pleasure meeting you Joey, I do hope we see eachother again soon," Atem smiled sweetly_ _

__"Yeah, back attcha' 'Tem," the blonde smiled sincerely_ _

__"Allow Yugi to lead you inside alright? It's about four hours in now so it's time he and Seto switch out for a wile anyway,"_ _

__Switch out? Why would the paramedic switch out with a CEO?_ _

__Maybe the company Seto owned had something to do with medicine...?_ _

__"Oh uh, ok... how come you're switchin' out?" Joey asked curiously, head tilted, as Yugi slid out of the driver's seat and opened the van door, allowing them both to step out and wave to Atem before heading towards the armor-plated house_ _

__"We do that two or three times during the night, I take over watching the house, Seto spends some time out with Atem," the smaller man hummed, punching a code into the keypad and waiting patiently as the big metal sheet that had been covering the door began to lift away_ _

__"Kay, but why? I mean, ain't ya' more usefull out on the road with Atem?"_ _

__"I am," Yugi agreed, pulling his house key from his pocket and finally opening the door, ushering Joey in before shutting it behind him and pausing their conversation_ _

__"Seto!! Atem is ready to switch!"_ _

__Joey wasn't exactly sure what he had been expecting, but the six-foot-tall super-model of a man rounding the corner definitely hadn't been it_ _

__"I see you brought in another stray," he commented in passing, leaning down to give Yugi a quick kiss before moving to the umbrella stand by the door, picking it up to reveal a small door underneath it, and when he slid the door back and reached inside, he pulled out... a breifcase..... and a rifle shaped like an umbrella..._ _

__What....?_ _

__"Kind of our job description," Yugi teased playfully, taking a step back as Seto moved towards the door_ _

__"See you in an hour, be safe," he added a second later, waving to his partner as Seto waved back and stepped out of the house, only a few seconds passing by before the sound of armor sliding down towards the door sounded around them again, locking them inside the safety of the sealed house until Yugi's partners returned..._ _

__Atleast, Joey hoped that was the next time the doors would open..._ _

__"Yugi.... why do you an' him switch out?" Joey repeated, a little more firmly this time_ _

__Finally, the smaller man looked up at him, a bit more of a serious expression on his face_ _

__"We rescue those who need it, and we kill those who have been hurting others, the thing is, I'm really not that great at the killing, that's more Atem and Seto's area, there are... hot spots, where the most violent places generally are, my boyfreinds hit those up two or three times and show them what _'violent delights'_ _**really**_ are, we hate The Purge, don't get me wrong, but if we're doing this crazy rescue thing anyway... well, Seto and Atem have some moments where they make it fun," he mused with a casual shrug, starting to lead Joey into the house_ _

__"So then... you guys _do_ participate, more than just rescue?"_ _

__"Oh I wouldn't say that," Yugi replied quickly_ _

__"I mean, is it really participation if you're only killing the bad guys?"_ _


End file.
